bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kato
Kato is an Onu-Matoran on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Kato came to Recla Nui and eventually became a leader of the Exo-Armor Sky Division unit, serving with Perto. [[VX|''VX]] After Keris lost his men to Drachius, Kato and the others met to discuss his mindset. They began to argue about what was best for Keris, and how they should treat him or help him. Eventually he got into an argument with Tyko over the Sky Division, which Perto intervened in to stop Tyko from getting hurt. The assembled Matoran soon departed to go back to their own villages, with Kato and Perto looking for Keris along the way. A few days later, Kato, Perto and Keris attempted to fight Toreq with their squads and armor, but were all defeated by him. A few days after this, Servix fetched Kato and the others, getting their armor together and taking it to Keris on their transport in time to save him from Seriun, all six of them fighting him in a stalemate battle. Seriun soon got the advantage when he used his Water powers, but the fight stopped when Monsth arrived, recalling Seriun. Keris and the others soon started to depart, with the others wondering what was wrong with Keris. A few days later, Kato and the other commanders encountered Toreq while multiple forces fought in a pitched battle elsewhere. The Matoran suited up and fought Toreq, but weren't able to bring him down, only inflicting minor wounds. Toreq bashed them aside, taking their suits down and stopping a few of them from fighting. Leina and Keris tried to fight him, being the primary fighters. Soon Eiros, Yuna and Gerat intervened and helped to fight Toreq, but weren't able to kill him. They wounded him, allowing Keris to slash his throat and kill him. Seiza soon arrived and informed them all that something bad had happened, and that they all had to flee. Keris and Kato soon left and went to see the others, reporting the basic situation to the other Toa. After a few hours, the group found the cave the others were hidden in, but found only Seiza's corpse strung up like an animal, and signs of a conflict. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa and Matoran raced to protect the other Matoran. Abilities & Traits Kato is soft spoken and reserved, with no interest in the ground, but rather, the sky, unlike other Onu-Matoran. He is very skilled, making him a squad leader, and very analytical. Mask & Tools Kato wears an unknown Kanohi mask and wields a sword. His Exo-Armor suit is sky based, allowing him flight. His armor is sleek, with silver wings and a jet on the back of his black suit. The left arm has a downward facing hook blade, while his right has a clamp and a bayonet. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX '' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji